The Other Angel
by Princess Dash
Summary: (Based mainly on the movie. Also my first Crossover) Karen was a simple young girl, living with her Brother Kenny and her Guardian Angel, Mysterion, but what happens when she finds a small door that leads to what would be a dream come true to her, only to find, it wasn't... (Rated T for safety...)
1. Intro

Have you ever wished that your Parents accepted everything you liked? Food? Clothes? Even in actions?

Well, we kids may not realize it, but they do it to protect us and to make sure we grow up properly.

However, in my case. It wasn't that easy.

My family is poor and we cannot afford much of any riches.

But if i had one wish, it would be to live with only my Brother and Guardian Angel.

Who am i? Well...Given by my clues i think you can guess.

But listen. What i am about to tell you is something i would NEVER want to live through again.

So take my advice. If you ever see a small door in your home and it leads to an alternate reality, DON'T GO BACK.

Now...onto the story...


	2. Chapter 1

*I cough*

Me-Seeing as though Karen wants me to tell it, from this point onward i will narrate you, the reader through this tale.

Karen-Good luck out there!

Me-Anyway, let's begin...

* * *

Karen had just moved from South Park., Colorado with her older brother Kenneth (Or Kenny for simplicity.), and her Guardian Angel, Mysterion. But, she called him a Guardian Angel because he looked after her when Kenny couldn't...

They moved from South Park, Colorado to Ashland, Oregon, they were so far renting an apartment in a building titled, "Pink Palace Apartments".

The followed behind the moving truck as they pulled into the driveway of the building.

Karen climbed out of the car with her brother and hero and looked up at the pink house.

"No wonder they call it 'Pink Palace.'" She muttered, but Mysterion heard her.

"Well Karen, i thought you liked Pink."

Karen nodded, "I do but this seems a little too far."

"Well, it's where we're staying for now. So get used to it." Kenny replied.

* * *

So, Karen watched as the movers helped her and her family move everything in, once everything was in place, Karen sat on the couch and watched her big brother sign and pay the movers.

Soon after the movers left, Kenny had a good idea.

"Karen, while me and your Angel set up everything, why don't you go look around?" Kenny said.

"What for?" Karen asked.

"To get used to the place, because we may be here for a while..." Mysterion answered.

Karen shrugged and threw on her coat and boots and out the back door she left!

* * *

Karen walked out of the back door from the kitchen and down the steps, she approached the large garden that the apartment had, maybe she could plant some pretty flowers...

She kept her wandering, she decided to play as a witch and picked a stick from a nearby bush.

"This will do."

She then allowed the stick to guide her, through the gate of the garden, up the stairs, and onto a hill side.

She stopped when she saw a few pebbles fall from above.

"Hello?" She called.

No answer.

"Who's there?"

Nothing again.

She earned a scowl on her face and threw one of the pebbles back.

But she didn't expect to be answered with a howl!

She gasped and ran up the small road on the hill.

She ran and ran until she could run no further...

She gasped again as she heard something behind her.

**RAAAWWWRRR!**

She screamed but she calmed down when she saw it was only...a...a cat...A black cat with blue eyes.

Karen's face once again turned to a scowl as she cried, "You scared me to death you mangy thing!"

She sighed.

"I'm just looking for an old well...know it?" The cat silently nodded, "Not talking eh?"

She looked back to her stick and chanted, "Magic Wand, Magic Wand, reveal to me...this old well!"

An air horn was blown in response, Karen gasped.

She saw a figure on a scooter, she screamed as it came close to her, "Get away from me!"

She let out a grunt as she fell to the muddy ground below her. She stood up and shook in fear, who was this in front of her?

She watched as her near attacker spun a hand crank on her mask, after a few turns, she flicked her head up and revealed her face.

The girl revealed to have rich brown hair and wore different shades of pink, a Hot pink, long sleeved shirt, neon pink pants and boots, but the one thing that stood out was her green question mark necklace.

"Let me guess here, you're from somewhere in the South, trust me, by the way you dress, i can tell where you're from." She said with a light young voice, "I've heard about witches before, but i've never really believed in them."

"It's a wand!" Karen cried and slapped the girl's shin, making her cry out.

"And i don't want to be stalked! Not by crazy girls! Or they're cats!" Karen shouted.

"He isn't my cat, he's feral, you know...Wild!" The girl said, "But of course i look after him as if he's my own."

"Look, I'm from South Park."

"What?"

"Colorado?"

Karen rolled her eyes, "And if i'm a supposed witch, then where is this well i've looked on?"

The young girl began to grow weary, "You stomp too hard and you fall into it."

Karen jumped back at her realization.

The young girl stepped down and dug into the soft mud, "See?" She knocked on the wood door.

Karen watched as the strange girl grabbed a nearby stick to use as a makeshift crowbar.

"It's meant to be so deep that if you fell to the bottom and looked straight up, you'd see a star filled sky in the middle of the day."

"Huh..." Karen said.

"I'm shocked that he let you move in." The girl said. "My father, he owns the Pink Palace, that used to be our house before he decided to split it up. He doesn't like to rent to people with children..."

Karen then grew curious, "What does that mean?"

"That information is classified." The girl's eyes widened and slapped herself on her forehead, "Where are my manners?! My name is Haley, nice to meet you." Haley took Karen's hand and shook it. "Yours?"

"Mine? It's Karen."

"Karenina what?" Haley asked.

"Karen, not Karenina. Just Karen, Karen McCormick."

"Heh, nothing fancy i see. Your name is common among other females."

Karen growled but heard a faint male voice.

"Haley!"

"I think i just heard someone call for you Haley." Karen said.

"What do you mean? I heard nothing."

"I know i heard someone, Haley." Karen stated.

"Haley!" An air horn.

"Dad!" Haley whispered.

Haley chuckled and hopped back onto her pink scooter, "Welp, great to meet a Colorado, Magical witch." She prepared to set off. "But a little bit of advice. Please wear gloves next time.."

"And why?"

"Because that wand of yours is Poison Oak."


	3. Chapter 2

Me-Oh? You're back! Welcome back to the story!

Karen-If you've just made it, I had just moved to Oregon with my brother and my Angel and met a strange girl...

Me-Now, let us continue.

* * *

Haley rode down the hill on her scooter, leaving Karen with a very possible case of poison oak.

Karen blew a raspberry and looked back at the black cat, who merely shook it's head and began to walk away.

Looking back at the well, Karen decided to see just how deep the well really was.

Dropping a nearby pebble into one of the holes in the door, Karen put her ear against it and listened...

After a faint splash, she grew tired and walked all the way back to the pink palace.

* * *

Later in the day Karen and her brother were in the small kitchen, Karen was looking out of the window above the small sink, placing seed packs against it.

Karen decided to make conversation and said, "I almost fell down a well yesterday big brother..."

"Hmm." Kenny said, appearing to be ignoring her.

"I would have died you know..."

"Sure."

Karen approached her brother and asked, "Can i go outside? I think i could plant some flowers outside!"

"Karen you know this drill, Rain makes mud and sickness, both of which are messes i don't want to deal with.." Kenny said.

"Big brother! I want to do something outside! I want to plant flowers and i want things growing when the family and friends come! Isn't that why we moved?"

Kenny sighed, "Something like that..." But then he remembered, "But then, we had the wreck..."

"It wasn't my fault we hit that truck!" Karen exclaimed.

"I never said it was Karen."

"I can't understand it, you and angel are getting paid to write about flowers. but you hate girlish things."

"Karen! I don't have the time right now! And! You still have unpacking to do! LOTS of UNPACKING!"

Karen growled, "That sounds perfect..."

Kenny looked at her with his brotherly love look, but he remembered something. "Karen, someone left this on the front porch."

Kenny pulled out a small wrapped package with a note.

_"Hey Kare-Bare, look what i spotted in my dad's old things, seem similar? -Haley."_

Karen groaned slightly and opened the gift anyway. She found a doll that looked exactly like her.

"What? A little me?" She examined the doll closely. "That is strange..."

"What's her name anyway?" Kenny asked.

"Haley, looks like i have a new doll friend!"

Karen left the kitchen and made a beeline for her Angel's study.

"Hey Angel, how's the writing going?" Karen said.

Mysterion seemed to ignore her at first but Karen called again, "Angel!"

Mysterion turned to Karen and replied, "Hello Karen and...Karen...Doll?" He shrugged and returned to his work.

"Do you know where my garden set is?"

"It's raining Karen."

"It's only rain..."

Mysterion smirked, "What did the boss say?"

"Don't even think about going out Karen McCormick..." Karen muttered.

"You won't need your garden set then."

Karen decided to have some fun and swung the door back and forth, every time she did, it made a squeak.

Soon Mysterion couldn't take it and said, "Karen, you know this house is one hundred and fifty years old!"

"So?"

"Explore it!" He grabbed a nearby note pad and passed it to her. "Go out and count all the doors and windows and write that down on there, list anythings that blue just...Let me work!" Mysterion said finally returning to his work.

Karen sighed and removed her green coat, mindlessly throwing it on the floor.

Karen did as Mysterion said and began to explore and write random things onto her notepad.

At one point she mistakenly began to make the power glitch by pressing a wrong button, but when she realized her mistake, she went back and pressed said button again.

She made it to the living room and started to put the snow globes onto the fireplace's mantle.

She looked up and saw a painting of a boy who seemed to saddened, for his ice cream was now on the ground.

"One boring blue boy in a painfully boring painting." She double checked her count, "Four boring windows...and no...more...doors." She made a move to grab her doll. But found that it had been noticeably moved. (If anyone gets that reference, i give you a shoutout in next chapter!)

"Okay little me, where'd you go?" She looked around and soon found the doll hiding near a box, she was about to grab it when she noticed something behind said box...

"Huh?" She moved the box and found a small door.

One thing she could do...

"Hey big brother! Where does this door lead to?"

* * *

Meanwhile Kenny was still trying to focus on work when he heard his sisters call.

"Hey big brother! Where does this door lead to?"

He sighed and called, "I'm really! Really busy!"

"I think it's locked!"

He tried to ignore her pleas.

"PLEASE!"

He groaned and walked to the living room, with an annoyed look on his face.

He looked to the door then back at his young charge, "Will you stop annoying me if i do this for you?!"

Karen used her puppy eyes and whimper to sell him.

"Fine!"

Kenny walked back to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer of keys, he soon found a strange key where one end looked like a button...

He returned to the living room and unlocked the door for his sister.

But when they opened the door, they saw nothing but a brick wall.

"Bricks?! I don't understand..." Karen cried.

Kenny sighed and stood, "They must have blocked this off when the house was divided." He began to walk back to the kitchen with the key in hand.

"You're kidding...But why is the door so small?"

"Hey! We made a bargain! Shush!"

Even with her brother out of site she yelled. "Come and lock it!"

She heard her brother's annoyed cry.

* * *

That night at dinner, Mysterion was serving the meal and singing a random tune.

Karen groaned and pushed the plate away, "Why don't you ever cook big brother...?"

"Karen we've gone over this, Mysterion cooks, i clean and you stay out of the way!" Kenny said.

Karen sighed as Kenny continued, "I promise we'll go shopping after we finish the book. Try some of the chard you need a vegetable." Kenny pushed her plate back to her.

Karen took her fork and picked some chard off of her plate. "It looks like slime to me..."

Mysterion laughed lightly, "It's either eat the 'slime' or bedtime drama queen, make your choice."

Karen asked the doll, "Think they're trying to poison me?" She made the doll nod it's head.

"I'm going to bed." Karen said as she stood from her chair and walked upstairs into her bedroom.

She changed into her pj's and crawled into her bed.

She picked up a nearby picture of her and her two friends, Ruby Tucker and Ike Brovloski.

"Don't forget me guys, please?"

She yawned and cradled the picture to her chest as she fell asleep.

Little did she know what was actually behind that door...


	4. Chapter 3

Me-Welcome back! I hope you're enjoying this story so far!

Karen-Come on Haley! What happens next!

Me-Okay okay...

* * *

Karen woke up later that night by a squeaking. Wait. Mice!

Karen looked under the bed to find a lone mouse and watched as it dashed off.

Karen scrambled to her feet to catch said mouse, out of the door, down the stairs and to the living room she ran.

She caught sight of the mouse and resumed her chase as it lead her to the small door from earlier in the day.

She looked in the door, not to find a brick wall but a small path.

"Woah..." She said and began to crawl through the pathway, when she reached the other side, she found herself in...the living room?

"What...?"

She looked to the painting on the wall and found that instead of a sad boy, it was the same boy but licking the ice cream happily.

She took a whiff of the air and found a delicious smell.

"Mm, something is cooking..." Karen said making her way to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to find...her angel cooking?!

Karen walked up to her Protector slowly, what was he doing here so late?

"Guardian Angel? Why are you up so late?"

"You're just in time for dinner, dear."

The cloaked figure turned around and Karen backed away in shock, this was NOT her Guardian Angel.

"You aren't my Angel. My Angel doesn't have..."

"Buttons? Do you like them? I'm your Other Angel sweetie." Mysterion then when to open the oven, revealing a cooked chicken inside. "Would you mind going to tell your Other Brother that dinner is ready?"

Seeing that Karen made no movement, Mysterion gently called again, "Go on now, he's in the study."

Though confused out of her wits, Karen walked to the study and opened the door to find this other Kenny playing a piano.

"Uh, hello?" Karen called.

Hearing her call Other Kenny turned and faced her with his own button eyes.

"Hi there sis! Wanna hear the song i just made for ya?"

Karen backed away slightly, "My brother can't play piano..."

Other Kenny chuckled, "No need to sister." The piano opened up and two gloves popped out, leaving Karen in wonderment. "This piano plays me! Look!"

The gloves began to play, with Kenny in their control.

_"Making a song about Karen~_

_She's a peach, a doll, a friend of mine~_

_She the perfect one in the eyes of anyone _

_who lays they're eyes on Karen!_

_When she comes out and around_

_Angel and i will never make it boring_

_our eyes will be on Karen here!"_

"I um, Sorry to interrupt but..." Karen approached and Kenny turned to face her. "He said to tell you that the food's ready."

"Hmm. Who's starving, raise thine hand!" He raised both hands one of them ending up slapping him in the face. "Woah!"

They then returned to the dining room and watched a Other Mysterion placed the chicken right on the center of the table.

Karen was in awe, it was an actual family dinner, sides and all!

Karen collected her food onto the plate but asked, "Is there any gravy?"

Mysterion smiled, "Well here comes the gravy train! Choo choo!" He laughed.

He wasn't kidding, a toy train with a gravy boat rode over to Karen and served the gravy onto her mashed potatoes.

Mysterion then offered more of the food, but Karen replied with, "I'm awfully thirsty."

"Of course! Any requests?" Mysterion said, gesturing to the chandelier, which appeared to be a drink dispenser.

"Chocolate milkshake?" Karen said and watched as the chandelier dropped down to her and she collected her drink.

She began to drink her milkshake as she watched Other Mysterion take her plate away and replaced it with a cake...

The cake sprouted up candles and magically wrote in icing, 'Welcome Home!'

"Home?" Karen pondered.

"We've been waiting for you Karen."

"For me?"

"Yep, wasn't the same without you here sis." Kenny said.

"I didn't even know i had another Angel." Karen stated.

"Of course you do sweetheart, everyone does!" Mysterion said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I think as soon as you finish eating, we should play a game!" Karen looked to see that Mysterion began to tap his fingers on the table.

"You mean like...Hide and Seek?" Karen said.

"Perfect! Hide and Seek in rain!"

"What rain?" Karen asked but was quickly answer but a thunder clap. "What about the mud and mess?"

"We love mud here Karen! And messes are always cleanable!" Kenny said.

"Mud facials, mud baths, mud pies." Mysterion said, grabbing Karen's hand, "And does wonders for Poison Oak."

"How did you know i-" Karen started but soon left her chair and said, "I'd love to stay and play but i better get home to my other angel..."

"But _i'm_ your other angel!"

"I mean my other other Angel, Angel number 1?"

She bumped into Other Kenny slightly. "I think i wanna go to bed.."

"Of course love, it's all made for you." Mysterion said.

"But-" Kenny pushed her forward gently.

"Come along sleeping beauty."

They both led Karen up into her bedroom, which looked like it had perfect makeover.

It was a princess theme with a small canopy bed and all. Fairy decorations were in the room and a few dolls scattered through it as well. But what surprised her was that the dolls and toys, were greeting her.

"H-Hello..." Karen said as she made her way to the bed.

She began to hear two familiar voices in the room.

"Hey, Princess! What's going on?"

"Where's the pig tails and coat!"

"Ike! Ruby!" She picked up the picture frame and jumped onto the bed. "My best friends! I can't wait until the summer, you are still coming right?"

"We're already here Karen."

"In South Park Ruby."

She placed the picture frame down and looked to Mysterion as he had a small far of mud and took some onto his gloved fingers.

"Oh..." He gently grabbed Karen's hand. "The mud."

Karen yawned and laid down on the bed, she felt herself being tucked in by her Brother and Angel as they both whispered.

"See you soon..."

* * *

Me-Oh! Hi!

Karen-Sorry but we are on a cliff hanger!

Me-Don't worry, you'll find out what happens next time!

Me and Karen-Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Me-Hey there, welcome to another chapter!

Karen-Please enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Karen slowly woke up in her normal bedroom, no living toys, no canopy bed, just a plain bedroom.

She yawned and sat up to stretch. When she went to scratch her hand, she looked down to find no sign of poison oak...

She gasped, "It's gone! My poison oak! It's gone!"

She stood from her bed and ran downstairs.

She threw open the door but found it was bricks once again...

She then heard the sound of the tea kettle whistling.

* * *

"It was so real Big brother! You weren't really you, you were my Other Brother!"

Karen sat at the dining table in the kitchen as they ate breakfast.

"Buttons for eyes eh?" Kenny said as he poured a cup of coffee. "Karen, you only dreamed you ate that chicken. Take the multivitamin at least..." Kenny walked away.

She then looked to Mysterion who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"You were in the dream too Angel! You looked just like yourself but you had button eyes!"

Mysterion chuckled, "Buttons? My eyes are baby blue.."

Kenny coughed before Mysterion could go further.

"If the _real _Mysterion wants those pages fixed, he'd better wrap them up asap." Kenny said and watched as Mysterion walked back to the study.

"Karen, why don't you go visit downstairs? I bet those actresses would _love_ to hear about your dreams." Kenny said.

"Mr Brovloski and Marsh? You said they're idiots!" Karen exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm." Kenny said walking out of the kitchen.

Karen finished her breakfast, got dressed and made her way outside.

But as she walked outside she noticed a small stack of packages at her feet. She lifted the packages and read the name to deliver them.

"Cartman, Cartman, Cartman..." Karen then noticed a smell in the air, she sniffed around until she noticed it was the packages.

"Ah! Ew.." She looked to the side to see a staircase with a sign that read 'Eric Cartman'

She climbed the staircase and once she reached the top, she knocked at the door.

"H-Hello? i think our mail got mixed up! Should i leave it outside or...?" She put her ear to the door to listen for a voice or movement but jumped when she unintentionally opened the door.

Little did she know there was someone behind her.

"Secret!"

Karen screamed and dodged out of the way as the overweight man closed the door, "Famous jumping mouse circus, not ready little girl!"

Karen then was confused, "Circus...?" She then remembered why she was there. "These are for you sir..." She said, holding the packages in front of her.

Eric grinned widely and took the packages, "Ah, new cheese samples." But then his eyes widened. "Very clever...Using a mix up to take a peek at the mice."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Karen said. "I'm Karen McCormick."

"I am Eric Cartman. but you may call me Eric or Cartman."

Eric then went into a speech about his circus before bidding her goodbye and going inside.

"Huh..." Karen muttered and made the way down the stairs.

But she looked up to see Eric somehow in front of her.

"Ah!"

Eric calmed her down before speaking, "I was asked to give you a message, the mice are saying, 'Don't go through little door...' Do you know such a thing?"

"The one behind the wallpaper, it's all bricked up..." Karen said.

"Sorry, sometimes the mice get mixed up..." Eric said as he climbed the stairs, "They even got your name wrong, they are saying Karen, not Kareina! Not Karen at all!"

Karen rolled her eyes and walked to the car, she opened the door and pulled out a small pink hat, a beret to be exact. She made a small journey to a staircase with a door at the bottom. She journeyed downward and knocked at the door.

She jumped when out of nowhere an old dog jumped at the door.

When the door opened she was met with a man who had black hair, deep blue eyes and wore a brown jacket with a red collar and blue jeans.

"Cease the infernal yapping Spark!" He said but looked at Karen and said, "Ah, how nice to see you Karenina, would you like to come in? We're playing cards."

Karen walked in and replied, "Still Karen, Mr Marsh."

Stan suddenly called, "Kyle! Put the kettle on!" He winked at Karen and walked behind a curtain. Karen followed him to the couch. But then another man walked in from the kitchen.

This man too had blue eyes, but instead of black he had auburn red curls and wore a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens.

"Stan, i-i think you're being followed..." Kyle said.

"No Kyle, it's the new neighbor, Karenina. She'll have the oolong tea."

"No. i think she'd prefer Jasmine."

"No. Oolong."

"Jasmine it is!"

Stan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting on a nearby chair next ot the couch.

Kyle came back with a cup of tea and some candy.

"Here you are, have one, it's hand pulled from Brighton, best I've ever had." He said.

While Karen tried to grab one, they appeared to be stuck together...

"I'll read them if you like..." Stan said.

"Read what?"

"Your tea leaves dear. They will decide your fate..." Stan said, "Go now, drink up."

Karen was about to drink it, "Remember, don't drink it all."

Once she was finished, she gave the cup to Stan, who rocked the cup back and forth to see what the tea leaves would become.

But what he saw, made his shiver.

"Oh no, Karenina, Karenina, Karenina, you are in grave danger..."

Karen gasped. What did he see?!

Kyle then returned, "Oh give me that cup Stan! You're eyes are acting up again!"

"My eyes?! You're blinder than a bat!"

Kyle looked at the tea leaves and said, "Let's see..Ah! Now, not to worry child...There is a tall handsome beast in your fate..."

"Kyle please...You're holding it wrong!" Stan showed Kyle his way, "See? Grave danger!"

"What is it?"

Stan said, "I see a very strange hand..."

Kyle said, "I see a giraffe."

"Giraffes don't just fall from the sky Kyle!"

Just then the candy from earlier seem to loosen it's hold on the ceiling and crashed onto the floor.

"Oh lord!"

Karen then said, "What do you think i should do?"

"Never wear green in the dressing room."

"Get a VERY tall step ladder."

"And be VERY VERY careful."

Karen noticed that these two men acted like little brothers in an arguement...

Stan stood up as Kyle had pushed him down and said, "Now, was there something you came to tell us?"

"No, i guess not, Thank you for the tea." Karen said as she gathered her things and began to leave.

"Bye bye."

"See you later."

As Karen left she heard Stan say, "Do you have any nice queens for me Sparky?"

She soon made it out of the apartment and climbed back up the steps.

"Dangers?" She muttered, when she made it back to the surface, she noticed it had become very foggy and she heard a strange click from behind her, though she knew exactly what it was...

She teased her follower before lifting the mask and once again finding Haley underneath.

"Stalking me again?!" She punched her arm.

"Ow! I was not stalking you...We are hunting for banana slugs!" Haley said.

"What do you mean _we_?" Karen said but her answer was answered as the black cat from before appeared on Haley's head. "Ha! That cat's not wild! He's a big wuss puss!" That earned a growl from the cat.

"What? He hates to get his feet wet, sheesh." Haley said as she replaced her mask.

"Wuss puss..."

Karen decided to ask, "So...that doll? Did you make it look like me?"

"No, i found it that way, older than my father, Old as this house most likely."

"Come on! brown hair! green jacket and black shoes!" Karen exclaimed.

"Ey! Check out slugzilla!" Haley said, holding a banana slug with tongs. Karen just pushed it away.

"You're just like them..." Karen said.

"What?"

"I meant my brother and angel! They don't listen anymore..." Karen said.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Haley said, holding a camera to Karen. Which she took anyway.

A few pictures later and Karen got a laugh out of it.

A few moments of silence passed before Haley spoke up.

"You know, it's been years since i've been inside the Pink Palace..." Haley said.

"Really?"

"Dad would kill me...Something about it being dangerous..." She said.

"Dangerous...?"

"Well my Dad had two brothers." Haley began.

"So?"

"One of them went missing..."

"Missing?"

"Something about being stolen."

"What to you think then?"

"I don't know, maybe he just ran away or something.." Haley said, collecting her scooter as she heard her fathers call, "Sorry, i gotta go."

"Wait!" Karen cried.

But her call fell of deaf ears as Haley scooted off into the fog.

* * *

Me-There you have it, So, will Karen get the answers she needs or not?

Karen-See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 5

Me-Ah! I see you've returned for more! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Later that night, Karen was crouched at her door, placing some cheese for the mice but really, it was bait.

"There."

She finished placing the bait and walked to her bed, she soon fell asleep...

A few hours later she heard the squeak of a mouse and knew it was time to return.

She spotted the mouse and began the chase.

Down the stairs, into the living room and through the path she went until she made it to the other side.

She soon heard the other Angel's humming and met him in the kitchen.

When he caught sight of her he greeted warmly, "Welcome back Darling."

"Hi..."

"So nice of you to send this cheddar Karen."

"Cheddar?" She soon saw that the other angel was cooking with the cheese. "Oh! The mice bait..."

"Would you go fetch your brother? I bet he's hungry as roses by now." He asked.

"You mean My Other Brother?" Karen pondered.

"Your _better_ brother dear, he's out in the garden."

"My brother and angel have no time to gard-"

"Shh." Mysterion cooed and placed a sweet strawberry in Karen's mouth, which she happily took.

"Mmm!" Karen said.

"Go on." He urged softly.

And go she did, once outside she watched as the light of the moon brought the garden to life.

She soon spotted her brother on a mantis bike with seemed to both plant and water seeds.

"Hey!" He called.

"I love your garden!"

"_Our _garden Kare-bare." Kenny said.

Karen was about to speak but fell to the ground as wild flowers began to tickle her.

"Ah! Stop the tickles!"

Kenny heard her pleas and spoke, "Uh oh! Sister in distress!"

He soon arrived to her aid with a set of cutters, "Tickle no more, dragon snappers!"

He cut the dragon snappers and passed them to Karen as a gift.

"Well he said it's time for dinner." Karen said.

"Come here Karen, i wanna show you something." Kenny said as he pulled Karen onto the bike and took to the sky.

Karen watched in awe as the shape of the garden became her own face.

"I can't believe you did this..."

"Angel said you'd love it. He knows you like the back of his hand."

Soon they returned to the table and had breakfast, which is what was for dinner.

"Karen, love. Mr Cartman has invited you to see the circus after dinner." Mysterion said.

"Really?" Karen said, "That know it all Haley said it was all in Eric's head...I knew she was wrong though."

"Well Karen, everything in this world in right." Kenny replied.

"Your Brother and i will clean up while you and your 'friend' head upstairs.." Mysterion said as he walked to the door.

"My friend?"

Mysterion opened the back door to reveal the other Haley.

"Oh great, another Haley." Karen said, walking around the table. "Hey Haley.."

Haley simply waved in response.

"Hello?" Karen spoke.

Mysterion walked behind Haley, "I thought you'd like her a little more, so i fixed her."

"So she can't talk at all?" Karen said.

"Nope."

"Hmm. I like it." Karen said.

"Now run along you two, and have fun." Mysterion said.

* * *

Karen attempted to make conversation, even though no proper responses came.

"You're awful cheerful. Considering you can't say anything..." Karen then pondered, "It didn't hurt did it...when he..."

Haley pointed upward, Karen followed her gaze to find a small blue blimp in the sky, She and Haley followed it up the stairs and into the house.

They soon found a popcorn machine, cannons, and a small tent.

Karen walked to the popcorn machine and grabbed a bag of popcorn, but when she turned to face Haley...

She found that she was covered in Cotton Candy!

"Look at you!" She giggled.

Haley gestured to the tent as Mr Cartman spoke.

_"Lady and Gentlemen! To tickle your eyes and ears! To make hearts thump! I Eric Theadore Cartman am introducing my astounding, stupendous! Amazing! Jumping mice circus!"_

Karen and Haley watched as the mice popped out of the blimp, and stood in a position that spelled.

"My name!" Karen said.

They continued to watch on as the mice played and jumped.

(If you want to see what they see, please go watch the original movie on Netflix or on DVD or whatever you have...)

By the end of the circus, Eric Cartman was revealed!

Karen and Haley clapped and praised Eric.

"Thank you, Lady and Gentlemen." He said.

All the mice returned to Eric as Haley and Karen stood.

"We loved it Mr Cartman!" Karen said.

"You are welcome, anytime you'd like. You and your good friend here." Eric said.

They waved goodbye and returned to Mysterion and Kenny.

Mysterion saw how tired Karen was and said, "Oh you poor dear, come now, let's get you to bed."

Karen made no objection as Mysterion lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way to her bedroom, where she was tucked into her bed.

Karen soon fell asleep and couldn't wait for her next visit tomorrow night...

* * *

Me-Ah, so perfect! We see Karen is getting deeper and deeper into this fantasy.

Karen-What happens next?

Me-Sorry Karen, That will have to wait until tomorrow. See you then!


	7. Chapter 6

Me-Typically i wouldn't double post but. Seeing as though this was meant to be today's chapter, i might as well.

Karen- Come on! Come on! I wanna know what happens!

Me-So...

* * *

The same routine followed the next morning, Karen woke up in her normal bedroom, ran down the stairs and opened...Wait. The door was locked...

Karen tried with all her might to open it. But to no avail.

"Karen!" She heard her brother call.

"Yes big brother?"

Kenny walked into the living room.

"Go on and get dressed, we need to go shopping." Kenny said, walking away.

* * *

"There were garden squash like balloon animals and snapdragons! Oh! and upstairs i saw a REAL mouse circus! Not pretend like the crazy man at home!"

Karen was explaining to her parents what happened in her dream as she and her brother and angel pulled up to a garden store.

"You sure you won't come dude?" Mysterion asked.

"Don't worry man, they'll love the new catalog. At least my pages..." Kenny assured. "And i did not call him Crazy Karen, he's Drunk..."

Mysterion greeted Karen in the back seat, "I'll see you later you dizzy dreamer." He said bopping her nose gently.

"Angel! I'm not five anymore!"

* * *

Later on, Kenny and Karen were at a school clothing store, Kenny looking at the clothes and Karen sitting, boringly on a nearby staircase.

Karen spotted a pair of gloves that she liked and ran over to Kenny to show him.

"Put them back Karen." He said.

Karen's face saddened, "But big brother! The whole school is gonna wear boring gray! No one would have these!"

"Put. them. back."

"My other Angel would get them..."

"Maybe he should buy all your clothes then..."

* * *

"What do you think's in the other apartment?"

"I don't know, not a family of McCormick imposters."

Kenny was now driving with Karen in the passenger seat, heading for home.

"Then why'd you lock the door?" Karen asked.

"Oh, i get it now. Well, i found some rat crap and i thought you'd feel safer." Kenny said.

"It's jumping mice Big brother." Karen said, "And the dreams aren't dangerous, they're the most fun i've had since we moved here!"

"This school may be fun.."

"With those stupid uniforms?! Yeah, right!"

"Had to give it a shot."

They soon arrived at the house and Kenny began to look for a meal to serve for lunch.

"How about a Mustard, Catsup and salsa wrap for lunch?" Kenny asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Karen said.

"Hm. Had to go food shopping anyway.." Kenny said closing the fridge. "Angel's planning somethin' special!"

"No."

"You wanna join? You can pick out something you like." Kenny urged.

"Like the gloves..."

"Look, Karen." Kenny began. "If things go well today i promise i'll make up for it."

"That's what you always say anymore..." Karen said.

Kenny sighed and opened the back door, "Won't be long."

He walked out.

"But i might be..."

Karen began to search for the black key, soon finding it hanging near the kitchen doorway.

So with one folding chair and a few books and a fork, she was able to retrive said key.

Karen made the trip to the living room and unlocked and opened the small door.

She gasped, seeing the same path, she saw in her dreams.

"I knew it was real!"

So she began to climb through the small path.

Little did she know that a certain cat watched from a nearby window...

* * *

When Karen reached the other side, she found things to be the same, but no one was around...

"That's odd." She said, making a trip into the kitchen.

Other Angel wasn't there but a buffet of her favourite foods sat on the small round table in the center of the kitchen, along with a box and note.

Karen picked up the note and it read.

_"Dearest Karen, Mr Marsh and Mr Brovloski have invited you downstairs after lunch, i hope you like the new outfit i made just for you. -Love Angel."_

Karen looked at the outfit and found a short sleeved shirt with a heart and rainbow imprinted on the front, along with a new set of pants and a pink bow on a headband.

She ate the food and changed into the outfit

Soon she was outside and on her way but a small meow interrupted her journey.

"Huh. Haley has a cat like you." Karen said and watched the cat down the roof and in front of her. "Not Quiet Haley, the one that talks like she's the smartest girl alive...So, you must be the Other Cat."

"No, i'm not The Other anything, I'm _Me_."

Wait, He can talk?!

"Well, i can see you don't have button eyes...But if you're the same cat, how can you talk?" Karen pondered.

"I just can."

"Cat's can't talk at home."

"No?"

Karen shook her head.

"Well, you clearly are the expert on these things. After all, i'm just a big fat 'Wuss Puss'!"

Karen then regretted calling him that, if she was to get answers, this cat was her hope.

"Come back please! I'm sorry i called you that...I really am, How'd you get here?" Karen said.

"I've been coming here for a while..." He said, "It's a game we play, He hates cats and tried to keep me out. But he can't of course. I come and go as i please."

"The Other Angel hates cats?"

"Not like any angel i know!"

"What are you talking about?! He's amazing!"

The cat then climbed a nearby tree to get to the roof, "You must think this world is a dream come true, but your _wrong. _The Other Haley said so."

"That's impossible. She can't talk.." Karen remarked.

"Maybe not to you. We cats however have far superior senses then you humans. We can see and smell and-" He stopped. "Shh, i hear something...Right over..." He said as he dashed away.

Karen then walked to her neighbors downstairs apartment.

She walked in but was blinded by a light, She soon found The Other Sparky holding a flash light, a few sniffs from him and she walked on.

She was amazed to find that the small apartment had been turned into a huge auditorium!

She soon found her seat next to Other Haley.

"Hi Haley!"

Other Haley smiled in return. Karen took her seat and watched the show begin.

(Yea, no. Again. Want to see what they see? Please watch the original film.)

* * *

"Hey There."

"Was it amazing dear?"

Karen saw that Other Kenny and Other Mysterion awaited her at the top of the Staircase.

"Oh Yea! They came down and pulled me right of out my seat! Stan and Kyle They weren't men they were kids! It was a disguise!" Karen said as she walked with Other Kenny and Other Mysterion.

"You do like it here don't you Karen?" Other Mysterion asked.

"Yeah i do!" Karen said. "Goodnight Haley!"

Other Haley meanwhile, wasn't too happy in that moment...

Other Mysterion shut the door as the three walked inside.

"You could stay with us forever, if you wanted to."

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Sure! We'll sing! Play games! Mysterion will cook your favorite meals!" Other Kenny said as they sat Karen at the dining room table.

"There is just one small thing we need to do."

"What's that?"

"You'll see..."

Other Mysterion pulled out a small box and passed it to Karen.

"For you, Our Precious Little Doll."

Karen opened the box and found to small black buttons with matching black thread...

"Black is traditional..." Mysterion said, "But if you'd prefer Pink, or Vermilion, or Chartreuse!" Mysterion tapped on his button eye, "Though you may make me jealous."

Karen gasped in horror as she finally put the pieces together.

"NO WAY!" She pushed the box away."You aren't sewing buttons on me eyes!"

"Oh but sweetness we need a 'Yes' if you want to stay here." Mysterion cooed gently.

"So sharp you won't feel a thin-OW!" Other Kenny cried.

"There now. It's your choice Darling." Mysterion urged, showing her the box again. "We only want what's best for you..."

"I'm going to bed! Right now!" Karen said.

"Bed?"

"Before dinner?"

"I'm really, really tired, yes..." She faked a yawn. "I just need to sleep on this..."

"Well of course you do Darling, i'll be more than happy to tuck you in."

"Oh no, Thanks, you've done so much already!" Karen said.

"You're welcome darling. And I..." Other Mysterion pulled Other Kenny to him. "We, aren't worried at all sweetheart. Soon you'll see things our way."

Other Mysterion gestured to the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight, Karen dashed for her bedroom.

All the toys and Ike and Ruby urged for her to stay, but she pulled them into a nearby chest.

"I'm going home tonight Robots..and i. won't. be. back."

Karen soon found herself lying in her bed, praying to sleep to take her home.

* * *

Me-This story is getting good!

Karen-Well, i think everyone loves a good drama story!

Me and Karen- See you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7

Me-Ah. You're back!

Karen-So, what happens next?

Me-Well...

* * *

Karen tossed and turned in the bed trying to fall asleep, but to no avail.

When she finally fell asleep, she woke up to find herself still in the other bedroom...

"Oh no...I'm still here?" She whispered.

She rushed downstairs to find a way out, but the door to the living room was locked.

She heard the sound of a piano and ran to the study, only to find Other Kenny mindlessly pressing the piano keys.

"Hey you!" She cried, "Where's the Other Angel?! I wanna go home!"

Other Kenny turned to her and said, "All will be well as soon as Angel's refreshed, his strength is our strength.." The piano hands from before came out and acted as parents, one holding Kenny's mouth, the other shaking it's finger. "Musn't speak when Angel isn't here..."

"Well if you won't help me i'm gonna go find the Other Haley, she'll help me..."

"No point...She pulled a looong face..." Kenny pulled his bottom lip down for emphasis. Karen gasped. "...and he didn't like it..." The piano hands spun him back around.

Karen gasped and ran away to the hillside, once she ran out of breath, she slowed down.

A small meow caused her to flinch.

"And, what do you think you're doing?"

They both kept walked as Karen said, "Getting out of here."

They walked on until the world was nothing more than a white void.

"What? Shouldn't the old well be here?"

"Nothing out here," He said, "It's the empty part of this world...He only made what he knew would impress you."

"But why?" Karen said, "Why does he want me?"

"He wants something to love, i think." He said, "Something that isn't _him. _Or maybe, he'd just love something to eat."

"That's stupid." Karen replied, "Angels don't eat Children..."

"I don't know...How do you taste?" The cat said and chuckled as he ran forward.

They soon found they arrived back at the pink palace, as the world fell back into place.

"What? But how can you walk FROM something, and still come back to it?" Karen asked.

"Walk around the world."

Karen's eyes widened as she realized, "Small world..."

A small horn sounded, the cat was alerted.

"Hold on.." The cat ran to a nearby bush and chased out the small mouse, He pounced.

"Stop! It's one of the circus mice!" Karen cried.

The cat took the mouse into his mouth, and bit.

Karen let out a small gasp.

The mouse slowly faded into a rat...

"I don't like rats at the best of times...But this one was sounding an alarm..." The cat then picked up the rat and slowly ran away.

"Good kitty..."

Karen made her journey to the house, grabbing a cane to use as a crowbar.

Once inside the living room, she made her way to the small door, but the living room door shut.

A bug themed wardrobe blocked the small door as the lights came on, and HE spoke...

"They say even the most proudest spirit can be broken, with love."

One of the chairs lifted her up and took her to Other Mysterion.

"Of course, chocolate never hurts." He said opening a box. "Want one? They're coco beatles from Zanzibar." He said as he bit onto the bug candy.

Karen cringed for a moment before breathing and continuing, "I want to be with my REAL brother and Angel! I want to go home!"

Mysterion scowled at her, "Is that any way to speak to your Angel?"

"You are NOT my Angel."

"You are to apologize at once Karen."

"No."

Mysterion growled as he felt his patientence, thinning, "I'll give you to the count to three."

"One..." His horns grew first.

"Two..." Wings.

"THREE!" He screamed and grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her all the way to a mirror in a hallway and threw her inside.

"You may come out once you've learned to be a LOVING daughter."

He left.

* * *

Me-Ohh, bone chilling!

Karen-That's it?

Me-Eh, It's a good point to stop Karen. Besides, there will be more tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Me-I think you get the basic idea each time you return.

Karen-So what happens next?

* * *

Karen rushed to the wall as the other angel left her, she shouted and kicked, but she could find no way out...

Her ears caught the sound of an eerie sound.

"Who's there?!" She cried.

"Hush and Shush...For the beldam may be listening..."

"You...You mean the Other Angel?" Karen said, slowly calming herself.

She turned around to see a small bed, and what appeared to be three figures hiding under a thin sheet.

Karen slowly approached the bed and carefully lifted the sheet. Only to find three ghost children.

"Who...Who are you...?" Karen asked.

One of the children floated up and said, "Don't remember our names, But i do remember my true mommy..."

"Why are you all here?" Karen asked.

"The Beldam..." They all said.

"He spied on our lives, through the dolls eyes..."

"And saw that we were not happy..."

"So he lured us away with treasures and treats, and games to play..."

"Gave everything we asked..."

"Yet we still wanted more..."

"So we let him sew the buttons..."

"He said that he loved us..."

"But locked us here..."

"And ate up our lives..."

Karen sighed, "Well. He can't keep me in darkness forever...Not if he wants my life...Beating him, is my only shot..."

"Maybe if you do win your escape, you may find our eyes..."

"Has he taken them too?" Karen asked.

"Yes miss, and hid them..."

"Find our eyes Mistress, and our souls are freed."

"I...I'll try." Karen said.

She was suddenly pulled out by two hands covering her mouth.

She fought off her attacker and pulled off the mask, only to find Other Haley shaking.

"Haley?!" She pulled Haley's hands away only to find, the corners of Haley's mouth had been stitched to make a smile. "Did HE do this?" Karen said.

Karen carefully removed the two stitches, "I hope that feels-"

Haley shushed her before she could finish.

Haley began to pull her all the way to the door and they pushed the bug themed wardrobe out of the way, but they knew they were running out of time.

"Karen?! Is that you?!"

Karen cried, "Let's go!"

Karen opened the small door, but the path was horrible...

"Karen!"

"Come on! He'll hurt you again!" Karen cried.

Haley shook her head, Haley lifted one of her hands and blew on it, only to be blowing away dust...

Karen gasped, but she knew that her time was running out...

"Karen! How dare you disobey your ANGEL!"

Haley pushed her into the door and closed it quickly.

"Karen!"

Karen knew, she had to run. She quickly ran through the passage. Hoping to make it to the other side in time...

Thankfully, she made it with a small roll into the living room, Coming to her senses, she quickly closed and locked the door.

"I'm home!" She yelled, "Hello? Hello! Hello?!"

She couldn't find anyone...

She soon heard the door and rushed to open it to find Haley on the other side.

"Oh, Hi Haley..." Karen said.

"Hey Karenina...Yeah, so...you know the doll i gave you? Um...Can i have it back please?"

"A thousand times yes!" Karen said, as she began to search for said doll.

"Listen, i'm not supposed to-WOAH!" Haley was pulled away by Karen and led to the small door.

"Yeah. This is why it's dangerous..." Karen said.

"Can we unlock it?" Haley asked, reaching for the key.

But Karen grabbed Haley's wrist before she could grab it.

"Not in a million years..."

Karen then once again began to search for the doll.

Karen went into a rant about the other world, meanwhile Haley was scared...

"Hey uh...I think i heard my dad call Princess. I'd better go..."

"You aren't listening!"

"It's because your...INSANE!" Haley ran away, screaming her lungs out...

Karen sighed, if her brother or angel weren't here, and she just scared Haley off...

What could she do now?

* * *

Karen-That's it?

Me-Sorry everyone, i don't have the energy right now, so that's all i got. But i'll do better tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 9

Me-Ah! Welcome Back! Sorry to say but Karen ran away to find her Guardian Angel, her REAL one, Don't worry.

Karen-I'm back!

Me-Ah! Welcome back Karen.

Mysterion-So, What happens here?

Me-Well...

* * *

Karen sighed as she sat in her house, Where could she go for answers? What could she do to find them?

"Where have you gone?!" She cried.

Then it hit her, She could go and see if Mr Marsh and Mr Brovloski had anything to say, they were the ones to warn her at first...

"Worth a shot i guess..." Karen said.

Karen made the journey to her downstairs neighbors apartment and was welcomed warmly.

But Karen noticed, Stan knitting an angels outfit for Sparky...

"Didn't you say that you only make wings for the dead pets?" Karen asked.

"Just looking ahead Karen...Spark here hasn't been feeling right as of late..."

"Stan! Aren't you getting ready?!" shouted Kyle.

"We've lost our ride Kyle! Karenina here says that Mysterion and Kenny haven vanished completely!"

"WHAT?! We've waited months for those tickets!"

"I guess we can walk.."

"With your slow butt! It would take ages to get there!"

"AHEM!"

Stan and Kyle realized Karen was still in the room.

"Oh, yes.. You're missing family. We know just what you need."

Kyle brought over a small bowl of the taffy from Karen's last visit.

Karen watched as stan stabbed the candy repeatedly until it was nothing more than crumbs.

Kyle blew away the crumbs and Stan passed her a spying device.

"What's this for?" Karen asked.

"Oh they help a lot, they're good for bad moments dear."

Kyle and Stan soon got into another argument over the device as Karen left.

* * *

That night, Karen chose to sleep in her Brother and Angel's bedroom.

Slowly climbing onto her Angel's bed, she made a replica of her Angel using the pillows and outfit, she did the same in Kenny's bed.

"Goodnight Big Brother...Goodnight Angel..."

Unable to contain her sadness, Karen found herself, crying herself to sleep...

* * *

The next morning, Karen was awoken by fur tickling her nose, When she opened her eyes, she found The Cat sitting in front of her.

"Hi there. How'd you get in here?" Karen asked softly.

"Do you know where my family is?"

The Cat nodded once.

Karen followed the black cat to a mirror in the hallway, It showed her Kenny and Mysterion, shivering in snow...

"Big Brother! Angel!" She cried.

She watched as her brother wrote, 'Help Us' from the other side... and they fade away.

Karen beat the mirror until it shattered.

"How did this happen?!" She cried.

The cat once again led her back to the bedroom, where he pulled out a fused doll of Kenny and Mysterion, but Karen already knew her answer...

"No! He's taken them..." Karen, blinded by her anger threw the doll into the fireplace in the living room.

Karen watched as the doll slowly burned in the flames, She looked up and grabbed one of the snow globes from the mantle.

"They aren't coming back are they? Big Brother and Guardian Angel? Not on they're own..." She said. "Only one thing to do..."

They both looked to the small door...

* * *

Me-Oh no, Karen is gonna need some luck this time..

Mysterion-Why? It's just a door.

Me-You'll see why...tomorrow.

Me and Karen-Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 10

Me-Oh! Hi there! Sorry for the wait, i'm sure you're all dying to wonder what happens next.

Karen and Mysterion-So?

Me-*Coughs* Let us begin.

* * *

Karen grabbed her bag from the floor and a nearby candle for light and began the journey through the small door.

With the cat following behind her, he said, "You know you're walking right into his trap..."

Karen replied, "I have to go back...They are my family..."

"Challenge him then, he may not play fairly but he won't refuse, He has a thing for games." The cat said.

Karen thought about it.

"Hmm...Okay." She said.

She stopped when the door on the other side opened and the cat disappeared.

"Karen?"

"Angel?" She called.

Mysterion appeared on the other side with a smile, "Karen! You came back for us!"

Karen raced to the other side to bring her Guardian Angel into a hug.

"Darling...Why on earth would you run away like that?" Mysterion lifted her into a protective cradle as he transformed.

Karen was tricked!

Karen felt his wings wrap around her comfortingly as Karen glared.

"Where is my family?" She asked.

"Oh, i have no idea where you're old family is. Perhaps they grew bored of you and ran away to France." Mysterion said.

Karen cried out, "They weren't bored of me! You stole them!"

Karen hadn't noticed Kenny sneaking up behind her.

"Now don't fight Karen. Relax won't you?" Mysterion nodded.

Kenny lifted Karen off of the ground and placed her in a nearby seat. Karen watched as The Other Mysterion clapped his hands and one of the rats passed her the black button key.

Which he used to close the door, lock it, then ate the key whole.

"Why don't you have your own key?" Karen asked.

Kenny who now was transformed into a fallen Angel with a broken halo and tattered wings said, "Only one key..."

But Mysterion stopped him by saying, "Kenneth, i think the garden needs tending to."

Kenny nodded and walked to the back door.

As Mysterion kissed Karen's forehead and walked away, Karen started to hear a small squeak.

"Angel? Big Brother?" The squeaking continued. "Where did he hide you?"

Before she got an answer, a bell rang and a voice called, "Breakfast time!"

Karen walked to the kitchen and found The Other Mysterion humming to himself as he cooked.

_Be strong Karen._ Karen thought.

Karen sat at the small table and watched with fear as The Other Mysterion prepared the breakfast.

She looked to the small box which still contained the button, needle and thread from before.

Karen finally spoke, "Why don't we play...a game?" She asked with a small smirk. "I know you like them."

Mysterion tried to hide himself by saying, "Everyone likes games." Karen nodded.

"What kind of game would it be sweetheart?" He asked.

Oh the names really felt off now.

"An exploring game, a finding things game." Karen said.

"Hmm. And what Pray tell would you be finding Karen?" Mysterion pondered.

"My real family..."

"Too easy..."

"And! And the eyes of the ghost kids!"

Mysterion was really into it now.

"What if you don't find them hm?" He asked as he placed an omelet on Karen's plate.

Karen breathed as she decided her fate.

"If i lose, I'll remain here with you as your daughter." Karen eyed the buttons again, she was almost crying, "I'll allow you to sew the buttons."

"Hmm...And if you somehow...win this game?" He asked.

"You let me go, everyone go. My real family, the dead children, everyone you've trapped here..." Karen said.

Mysterion thought about it and held out his hand, "Deal."

Karen looked up at Mysterion, "Not until i have a clue."

"Oh. Right." He said.

_"In each of three prizes, i've made just for you. A ghost eye is hidden within plain sight." _He whispered.

"And my family?" Karen asked.

Mysterion smirked at her as if saying, 'Not until you find the ghost eyes my sweet.'

Karen sighed and stood up. "Its a deal." She reached out to take Mysterion hand...

But he had disappeared...

* * *

Me-Sorry for the short chapters everyone, but i'm slowly losing faith in this story, BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP!

Karen-What happens next?

Me-We'll find out next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Me-Ah! Welcome back! I'm sorry for the wait, i'm getting more nervous the more we get into this.

Karen-If need be, i'll narrate.

Me-Uh, i'd rather you not. *Cough* Anyways, where were we?

* * *

Karen sighed as she walked to the sink.

"What does he mean, prizes...?" She asked herself.

She looked up to the window above the small sink and pulled back the lace curtains. She realized what Mysterion meant by prizes as she looked out onto the garden.

"Hm."

She slowly walked out into the gardens and remained on guard, after everything that happened, She didn't want to risk anything.

But, they always had one step ahead.

She began to feel the dragon snaps snapping at her once more, she stomped on them to prevent them from touching her at all.

Next thing she knew, she was using a pair of cutters and cutting blue plants to escape their hold.

Next, using one of her bows to save her seeing tool from wasps trying to steal it.

She picked it up, "Why steal this?" She asked herself.

She looked through the small hole and realized why.

Instead of perfect and colored, everything was monochrome. She searched through the gardens until she spotted a red dot.

"That must be it!" She exclaimed.

She pulled the small tool away from her eye, returning everything to it's normal color.

She gasped as she was met with the face of Other Kenny.

"Sorry!"

Karen screamed and tried to get away from this other brother!

"So sorry!"

That doesn't sound right.

"Angel making me!"

There it is.

"Don't wanna hurt you!"

She watched as the other Kenny and the machine began to destroy the bridge.

Other Kenny tore the eye from it's hold and held it out.

"Take it!" He cried.

Karen did just that and watched as the Other Kenny faded away...

* * *

Karen-Really?! That's it?!

Me-Well, there are three battles in each wonder. I would rather write them all separately.

Karen-Hmph.

Me-See you next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Me-Ah! Welcome back!

Karen-Enough with the welcoming!

Me-Shush Karen. Now, where were we?

* * *

Soon after Other Kenny faded, everything around her turned to a stiff monochrome state, She looked into the eye in her hand as it showed the face of one of the ghost children.

_"Bless you miss! You found me! But there are two eyes still lost!"_

Karen breathed and said, "Don't worry, i'm getting the hang of this."

She looked up to the moon and saw that her time was starting to wind down.

She then looked back to the house she had come from and began to walk toward it.

She soon arrived at Stan and Kyle's theatre, which was now empty and dark.

A flashlight laid in front of her, which she happily grabbed and searched the giant room.

She shined the light upward and noticed the dogs who were now bats.

She quickly shined it away from the bats.

A bit spotlight turned on the stage and revealed a candy shaped prop. Karen climbed onto the stage and slowly made her way towards it.

She pulled out her seeing tool and quickly spotted the next eye hidden between two hands.

She pulled out the hands and disconnected them, the eye revealed to be a pearl ring. But when she tried to pull it off, both hands snapped back together and the two devil hands of Stan and Kyle shot out at crying out. "Theif!"

She looked up to the bat-dogs and got an idea.

She grabbed her flashlight and threw it upward, hitting the bat-dogs and giving her the chance to grab the eye.

Once she had the eye in her hold, the eye glowed blue and the child cried,"Hurry on child! his web is unwinding!"

Karen nodded and headed off to the next wonder...

* * *

Which happened to be Eric's Circus, but as Karen climbed the stairs, she noticed two things, one the moon's shadowy button coming closer to close the moon and two...Haley's clothes...

She rushed up the stairs and to her horror, found Haley's bright pink clothing blowing in the wind.

"Oh Haley.."

She cried out into the night, "YOU EVIL DEVIL! I'M NOT SCARED!"

As she mourned the loss of her friend, a door behind her opened.

She quickly turned around and gasped.

She walked inside, but as she did so, something ran behind her, which revealed to be a fading Eric.

"Hello dear Karen..."

"Hi."

He held out the last eye and said, "Is THIS what you are looking for?"

She looked through the seeing tool and sure enough, it was the last eye.

"Yeah." She replied.

She tried to grab it but he pulled it away and said, "You think winning this game is a good thing?!"

"Yeah!" She cried.

"You'll just go home, be bored and neglected same as always!" He appeared behind her, "Stay here with us child. We will listen and laugh with you!" He ran into the small circus tent.

She climbed in to find him standing, "If you stay with us, you can have whatever you wish! Always!"

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand, you're only a copy of the real Eric." She said as she approached him.

But when he spoke again, his voice was demonic, "Not even that...anymore..."

When Karen pulled his hat off, she was met with tons of rats!

She tried to chase after the rat who had the eye, but ending up seeing her seeing tool, getting covered with cotton candy, and next thing she remembered, was she was on the ground dizzy, she looked to see she only had two eyes and the moon was ever so close to closing.

"No..." She cried. "I've lost the game...I lost everything..." She hid her face in her hands and softly cried, this time. she didn't care, she needed comfort from _someone_.

A meow interrupted her sobs and she looked up to see a rat head on the ground, the rat with the last eye..

The black cat walked up to her and said, "I think i mentioned that i don't like rats at the best of times."

Karen smiled and stood to her feet, approaching the rat head and grabbing the eye.

"Yeah, I think you said that."

"But i thought you would need that one however."


	14. Chapter 13

Me-Since we are at the near end of the story, i thought it'd be great for everyone to be here.

All my OC's-Hi!

All four South Park boys-hi.

Karen-Hi there!

Mysterion-Welcome.

* * *

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed the last eye.

When she did so, the land around her turned monochrome.

"i'm heading inside," She looked to the now grey house, "I still have to find my family."

Little did she know that the button on the moon had now fully closed and the world began to crumble..When she did notice this, she opened her bag and cried out, "Come on! Quick!"

The black cat didn't need to be told twice as he quickly hopped into the bag.

Karen ran into the house and to the living room, where as she guessed, Mysterion waited.

"So...You're back." He looked to her, his eyes no longer their soothing baby blue, but now blood red. "And you brought...vermin...with you?"

Karen back away, "No. I..I brought a friend with me."

Mysterion then stood up and made his way to her.

"Oh darling...you know that i love you." He kissed her head.

Holding a glare upon her face Karen simply said, "You have a strange way to show it..."

Mysterion chuckled, "So? Where are they? The ghost eyes."

As Karen pulled out the three eyes, Mysterion made a move to grab them, but she pulled them away.

"Hold on." She said, "We aren't finished yet."

"Hm, quick you are little one." He said, "You still need to find your old family." He laughed, "Too bad you won't have..this!" He produced the seeing piece but before Karen could grab it, he threw it into the crackling green flames.

Karen noticed the red eye glowing and turned away to pay her attention.

_"Be clever little miss! Even if you win, he'll never let you go!"_

Karen looked to the small entrance and had an idea. "I already know where you've hidden them."

This got Mysterion's attention.

"Well sweetie? Produce them." He said.

"They're behind the door." She pointed to the small door.

"Oh they are? Well, let us see." He said as he began to walk to the door.

While he was distracted, Karen looked around the room, surely he would hide them somewhere nearby...

That's when she saw it, one of the snow globes on the mantle of the fire showed her Brother and Angel trapped inside.

"Angel...Big Brother..." She was about to grab the snow globe but heard the other Mysterion cough up the key. He turned and looked at her with an evil grin.

"Go on, open it up. They'll be there." She said, still glancing up at the snow globe.

"Oh my sweet little one, how wrong you are..." He opened the door, " They aren't there..."

He laughed and took out a needle and thread.

"You're parents had they're turn, now it's mine! You're going to stay with me...FOREVER!" he said.

"No...i'm," She grabbed the cat and threw him. "NOT!"

While he was once again distracted, Karen grabbed the snow globe and watched at the cat scratched at both of his eyes, rendering him blind.

"AHH!" He finally threw the cat off. "YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING GIRL!"

He stomped his foot and Karen watched as the entire floor became a giant spider net.

She fell to the bottom and watched as the demonic version of her hero jumped in after her. With her quick reflexes, she began to climb up the sticky net, using his blindness as a gift.

"NO! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SELFISH BRAT!" She heard him shout.

She knew that she would never look at her true Angel the same way again...

She continued her climb but as she did so, her bag got caught in the sticky web, once she pulled it free, the net sent a ripple, causing the demon to sense where she was, and when she realized this, she climbed as fast as she could to the door.

She thankfully made it inside and locked it quickly and crawled through the now dusty tunnel as fast as she could.

As soon as she made it to the other side, she locked the door.

But what met her ears next was the best thing she could ever hear.

"Karen! We're home!"


	15. Chapter 14

Me-Everyone sadly left, being traumatized by last time.

* * *

Karen rushed to her Brother and Angel and hugged them, never wishing to let hem go.

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Missed us?" Kenny noticed the snow globe, which was now in pieces, "No, you broke one of my snow globes."

"I didn't break it! It must have broke when you got free!"

"And cut your knee!"

Mysterion put a hand on her shoulder, "Karen, i said to count the windows, not put a knee through them."

"But.."

"Well, go get cleaned up sis. We have a lot to celebrate! We're going out tonight." Kenny punched his alter ego's arm.

"You mean the garden book?" Karen pondered.

"Of course, what else?"

"But look at the snow on your clothes..." Karen said.

"What's gotten into you Karen?" Kenny asked.

* * *

That night, Karen and her brother and angel were in her bedroom, Mysterion decided to play with Karen's princess doll, making it seem like he was being attacked.

"So, you gonna order the roses?"

"Hm?"

"For the party!"

Mysterion chuckled.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." He said.

"Angel!" Karen directed her attention to her big brother.

"So, big brother. Don't forget the invites." She said.

"Even Cartman?"

"Eric isn't drunk Big brother, he's just...fun."

Kenny laughed. "Goodnight sis."

Mysterion ruffled her hair, "Sweet dreams Kare-Bare~" Mysterion stood from his chair and walked out.

Before Kenny left, he placed a small box on Karen's bed.

When both her angel and brother were gone, Karen opened the box and gasped when she saw the gloves inside. The gloves she wanted.

She placed one glove onto her and and admired it, but noticed the black cat at her window.

"Oh.." She walked to him. "Hey. You still mad?"

The glare on his face gave her the answer.

"Look...I'm sorry i threw you at the other angel...it was all i could think of..."

The cat looked at her with sympathy and nodded.

Karen took the cat into her arms and let him onto her bed, she pulled out the eyes from her bag.

"I think it's time, don't you? To set them free?"

The cat nodded.

Karen put the eyes under her pillow as if it were a tooth waiting to be picked up by the tooth fairy

She soon fell asleep after that.

* * *

The dream was her meeting the ghost children, now with halos and wings.

_"It was a fine thing you did for us miss."_

"Well, i'm just glad it's finally over..."

The three ghosts grew solem looks on they're faces.

_"It is over and done, for us..."_

"What about me...?" She asked.

_"You're in grave danger girl!"_

"But how?! I locked the door!"

_"It's the key young one. There's only one. and HE will find it."_

Karen grew weary.

_"It's not all bad miss, you're still living. You're still alive.."_


	16. Chapter 15 (Finale)

Me-I want to thank you so much for sticking around, but sadly, this is the last chapter...

* * *

Karen awoke from her dream and looked under her pillow only to find the eyes in shattered pieces.

She pulled out the key, "I have to hide this somewhere. Somewhere he can never.."

It hit her.

She climbed out of the bed and tried to leave, but the cat moved in front of her.

"Please." She used her foot to move him.

Little did she know that the demon's spirit managed to find its way into her reality and followed after her.

Karen made the long journey to the well and used a stick to open it, once it was opened. She began to pull the key out of her pajamas, unaware of the spirit watching.

Once it saw the right moment, the spirit grabbed Karen by the keys thread and began to pull her away from the well.

But a certain brown haired girl wasn't having that.

Haley ran up the hill and cried in attempt to save the young girl.

Haley grabbed the spirit by the back of its neck and pulled it away from Karen.

But the spirit knocked Haley into the well when they got close. Haley was holding on by one hand.

The spirit tried to make her let go, but Karen grabbed it by the waist.

Haley took a nearby cross and used it to defeat the spirit.

Karen pulled out a blanket from her bag, placed the key inside, along with the cross and spirit, and they both threw it into the well.

It was over.

Karen had won.

She was free.

Haley and Karen closed the well and took a moment to catch they're breath.

"I'm sorry i didn't believe you about all this evil stuf...Karen." Haley said.

"What changed your mind?"

"My father showed me this picture of him and his brothers, before one of them disappeared." Haley replied, giving Karen said picture.

Both Haley and Karen heard the airhorn of her father, _"HALEY! COME HOME!"_

"Aw man...What am i gonna tell him?" Haley asked.

"Just..bring him by the house tomorrow. We'll tell him together." Karen replied.

"I'm glad you decided to stalk me." Karen said, punching Haley's arm.

"It wasn't my idea.." They both looked to the black cat.

The next day, everyone in the Pink Palace Apartments were gathered in The McCormick Family garden.

Karen was now passing out lemonade for everyone.

"Thank you for helping Mr Marsh and Mr Brovloski. How's Sparky doing?" She asked.

"Oh much better Karen. But sadly he can't duck the wings forever."

She then walked to her angel and brother.

"Here comes a burp." He did belch.

"Mysterion!"

"Hey. that pizza was good!"

"Oh boy..."

Karen piped in, "Cold drinks?"

"Thank you Karen." Mysterion said, taking one.

"You were right Karen. i may hate dirt, but the roses look amazing."

"Thanks Big Brother."

She walked over to Eric.

"Ahem!"

Eric glanced at her.

"How are the mice Eric?" Karen asked.

"They keep saying that you're a hero Karen. When they are ready they want to perform a thank you performance." He said.

Karen turned to the loud, ruff, country accented voice.

"Haley, i know where i'm going. I grew up here!"

"Welcome Haley's Father!" Karen said.

"Oh, hey there." He replied.

"My name is Karen McCormick, i have so much to tell you!"

* * *

Ever since that day, they all lived, Happily Ever After.

The End.

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT! NO MORE! IT IS DONE!**

**I'd like to thank all of the South Park cast who were featured in this story. Of course my OC Haley doesn't count because she is mine.**

**I had fun writing this and i hope to do more in the future.**

**Until then, BYE!**

**-PrincessRD**


End file.
